


A Long Distance Favour

by 100dabbo



Series: Absent Togetherness [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bottom Tommy Shelby, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Ownership Kink, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Top Alfie Solomons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Alfie calls Tommy for a favour and he's all too happy to oblige.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Absent Togetherness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726294
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	A Long Distance Favour

It was the end of his day and Tommy was packing away the things in his office; his pens neatly replaced into their drawers, each file taken back to where it ought to go and everything in its place. He enjoyed it; everything being neat and tidy before he got up and went home, and while he wouldn’t call himself a fastidious or particularly organised person, those around him surely would. One of those people was Lizzie, who was still sat at her desk, finalising the last few documents before preparing to go home too. 

But, just as Tommy was shrugging on his overcoat and reaching for his briefcase, the telephone on her desk rang. He knew Lizzie would get it; it was her job to sort out calls and telegrams and she could just relay the message in the morning when he returned, but there was something in him, some strange curiosity that made him stay behind and hear out for who might be on the other end of the line. So, he stood still and drew out a cigarette, waiting for Lizzie’s reply to the mystery caller.

“I’m ever so sorry, Mr Solomons,” Tommy’s eyes widened as he heard it; coupled shock and excitement as she went on, “But Mr Shelby is leaving the office now; can I take a mess-“

“That’s alright, Lizzie, I’ll take it in here!” He hollered from his office, a little too quickly and a little too excitedly he had to admit, but it was worth it to hear Alfie’s voice on the phone. She transferred the call to his line, and he picked up the receiver of his telephone with a keen speed, pressing it to his ear to hear the man talk. He wasn’t surprised, however, by Alfie drawing out a silence over the line despite being the one who called _him_. So, Tommy was the first to break the quiet,

“What is it, Alfie?”

“Yeah, nice to talk to you too, mate,” Tommy bit his lip as he waited for him to continue, “Look, Tommy, the thing is, right, I’ve got to be at a meeting in half an hour, so I’d appreciate if you could do a little favour for me, being the benevolent and charitable man you are.”

Tommy glanced at his pocket watch, the thin chain rattling against its gold case. It was near enough to nine o’clock.

“A meeting, really? At this hour?” He walked back around to his desk and lit the end of his thin cigarette with the click of his lighter, sitting himself back down into the comfort of his chair, “What’s the meeting about? Something I should be concerned for?”

“No, no,” Alfie assured him, his gruff voice over the telephone making it sound deeper than it was in person, “Just with friends, you see, but business all the same.” The first time that Tommy had heard a short justification coming from Alfie, considering their usual lengths and tangents he has to go on to justify his cause. He narrowed his eyes and responded,

“Right, right.” And he took a short draw of his cigarette, “Well, I hope it goes well for you.”

“That’s the thing, Sweetie, I need this favour doin’ pronto before I can go and see ‘em.” Tommy heard him shuffling on the other end of the line before he spoke again, but he kept himself quiet to hear the man out, “So, oh brilliant and wise Mr Shelby, do you have time at the end of your busy, busy day to help me out, mate?”

“Well, I was just about to go home…” Tommy was goading of course, still having the intention of doing whatever he asked of him, but in his eagerness to cut to the chase, he went on, “But I’d do anything for you, Alfie.” He paused once more to take a drag from his cigarette, “What is it you need, hm?”

“I need you, Treacle,” Alfie began, shuffling again, “To talk me off.”

Tommy stopped with the cigarette between his lips, slowly taking the it out from between them and resting it between his finger and thumb. A smile grew on his mouth. It’d been a while since the two had done it, but the possibility of repeating it always stayed in Tommy’s mind ever since they had. That might have been the reason he was so eager to pick up the phone just before leaving time; the glorious prospect of talking Mr Solomons to an orgasm from halfway across the country made his dick twitch.

He imagined, then, how Alfie might have been sat; behind his desk at the distillery no doubt, his trousers open at the fly to be discreet as he held his own cock in his hand, just waiting for him to start talking. Tommy took a beat before replying,

“Very well, Mr Solomons,” He commenced, initiating with Alfie’s professional name to make it seem all the more scandalous, “But before we begin, I should tell you what I’ve been up to today…”

He heard Alfie take a sharp inhale; clearly, he had started to stroke himself. With a languorous, lethargic raise of his hand, Tommy put the cigarette back between his lips and sucked, drawing in the hot tobacco, then exhaling with his lips almost pursed together, letting Alfie hear it before he continued,

“Nothing out of the usual- except…” Another pause, “Well, I shouldn’t tell you, really, it’s not decent…” He followed his tease with a coy chuckle and a drag of the cigarette.

“Tell me, Sweetie,” The other gentleman implored, an obvious quickening of his breaths as he spoke, “Tell me what you’ve done.”

“I was thinking about you.”

“Go on.”

“About how the next time I’m coming,” He cleared his throat with a dignified cough, “To Camden Town and you might invite me into your office…”

Tommy already knew the fantasy he was going to describe because he’d been picturing the exact one every night since they last parted. Once he had settled himself into the cold sheets of his bed and let his eyes flutter shut, there he would be in his dreams: Alfie Solomons in all his grandeur, fucking him speechless. 

“Oh, right?” Alfie offered, a prompt for him to get to the subject; the anticipation equally painful and pleasurable with its withholding. On his side of the line, he bared he teeth and screwed his eyes shut; preparation for the absolute filth that he truly wanted to hear. He kept the pace of his hand steady, listening to all Tommy had to say across the phone,

“And you ask me to close the blinds and then strip for you, watching with your narrowed eyes as I take off my clothes piece by piece until I’m bare,” Alfie tightened his grip at that, seeing himself in that scenario, sat in the very seat he lay on in that moment; just watching Mr Shelby relieve those awfully inconvenient clothes from his brilliant body.

“And?”

“You smirk and tell me to come over, right onto my knees below you while you taunt me with you cock in your hand,” Alfie mimicked the action as Tommy described it; a slow, inciting stroke that tightened at the head and ran the thumb across the slit, “And while I slowly, slowly open my jaw, you land it onto my tongue with its heavy weight, wait for my lips to finally close around it and slide it down my throat.” He groaned quietly as Tommy continued, “And I suck you off, or at least try to because I’d want it; I’d want you to finish in my mouth so I could swallow it all down, Mr Solomons, because I want to please you the best I can- but…”

“Fuck, Tommy, go on Sweetie.” Alfie panted, his strokes getting more rapid with each sweet little sentence Tommy managed to come up with,

“But you grab me by the hair, pull me away, call me greedy for loving you in my mouth so fucking much, and you pick me up with those big hands of yours to push me over your desk, forcing me down like your whore, your plaything, but before you start, you say to me: ‘You better fucking make sure everyone in this goddamn place can hear you.’”

Alfie grunted at that, bucking into his own fist, the leaking pre-come smearing all over his palm as he listened, imagining the man as if he were in front of him right there, bending over like the slut he is to be helplessly fucked until he couldn’t breathe, begging to come and feebly rutting against the desk for the friction he craved.

“Fuckin’ hell, then what?” He couldn’t help but implore despite knowing Tommy was all too eager himself to continue the fantasy without need of prompts,

“You fuck into me; no preparation; no nothing, because I’m yours and you can do whatever the fuck you want to me, use me to your own needs because that’s what I’m for…” Tommy took another drag from the cigarette, beginning to feel himself stiffen as he talked his way through the invented scenario. Though it wasn’t about to distract him from Alfie’s needs; he had all the time in the world for himself, but only a few more minutes before Solomons was needing to be ready for his meeting... He exhaled the smoke and bit his lip, waiting yet another beat before going on,

“I’ll whine and wail beneath you when you thrust into me with more and more power, letting everybody know, all of your workers and associates, colleagues and friends – even Ollie – that despite being the most powerful man in Birmingham, there’s one man that owns me, and his name is Mr Solomons.”

Alfie’s cock throbbed as the words came through the line, his climax reaching closer and closer by the second, keeping his ear firmly pressed against the phone as he kept up his fast, rhythmic strokes and said,

“You’re fucking right there, Treacle,” He groaned, “God, you’re fucking right.”

Tommy’s lips moved closer to the mouthpiece, lowing his voice to a whisper as he resumed,

“And through the deep groans, you grip onto my waist and dig in your fingers, squeezing the soft flesh beneath your hands as you come, spilling all of it inside me because…”

“Tell me.” Alfie was desperate, all his attention focused on Tommy’s words and the imagery he spoke. He was _definitely_ going to make them reality next time Mr Shelby offered to come down to Camden Town. Tommy took a second and finished the thought,

“I. Belong. To you.”

“Ah, fuck yes, Tommy!” Alfie shouted down the line as he came at the words, the phone slipping from his hand and falling onto his chest while he coated his trousers with his white, shamelessly groaning to himself in the quiet solitude of the distillery office, his heart beating with rapid rhythm. 

Tommy kept himself quiet once more and gave him a minute to compose himself, finishing off his cigarette and stubbing it out into his ashtray, just listening to the hot breaths of the man of the other end of the telephone. He picked up his voice when he broke the silence,

“Anyway Alfie, that was what I was doing today.” He offered a little chuckle, “That little digression made me forget what you wanted me to do now… what was it again?”

He was glad to hear Alfie laugh on the other end; his gruff little chuckle and a quick inhale to steady the ragged breaths coming hot and heavy out of his lungs.

“God, if only I could see you now, Tommy…” The man said, leaning back into his chair and readjusting the handset in his hand. He smiled and bit his lip, looking down on himself, “I could tell you, you don’t wanna even _see_ the mess I’ve made because of you.”

“Oh, I’m sure I would…” The reply came, Tommy’s voice smooth as melted gold, his tone probably licentious enough to get Alfie hard again. “Can I say something, Alfie?”

“Oh, we’re goin’ to act like you were silent for the past five minutes? ‘Course.”

Tommy smirked and dug his teeth into his lip, debating to reveal what he had known since the start of the sinful phone call,

“You haven’t got a meeting to be at in half an hour.”

A short silence and a small laugh followed, then a series of interjections; ‘ _um_ s’ and ‘ _ar_ s’ and ‘ _well_ s’ until the man finally spoke up,

“No. No I don’t.”

“God, I fucking love you, Alfie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really fun to write this one, as you can probably imagine! Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
